Alone
by Number Eleven is my OC
Summary: "Hey, Nagisa, I want to ask you something." Nagisa looked slightly surprised. "Will you... stay here with me?" (OOC-ness is completely intentional)


**I don't actually ship Karunagi. I really don't. But I got this idea when someone called Nagisa a Kuudere (I don't think he is, I think he's a Yangire) and this made me LAUGH for some reason. Angel Beats killed me** **inside. So... HERE'S A CROSSOVER BETWEEN TWO TRAGIC COMEDIES THAT MADE ME CRY!**

 **I do not own Angel Beats or Assassination Classroom**

 **Enjoy!**

"See ya." Sugino stated, high-fiving Karma.

"Yeah." Karma whispered to the air, now empty.

The red-head turned to look at the small bluenette, standing there silently like always.

"Wanna take a walk?" Karma asked.

Nagisa just nodded. No surprise. He was very quiet.

* * *

Karma looked over the school yard, where a group of NPCs (as Kaede had called them), were playing soccer. Nagisa stood about halfway up the flight of stairs behind Karma. His face blank as usual.

"Hey, Nagisa, I need to ask you something." Karma stated almost shyly. A stark contrast to his usual character.

Nagisa's face showed a touch of surprise.

"Do... do you want to stay here?"

"What?" Nagisa whispered, evidently surprised.

"I mean... there's going to be more people like Kaede and Sugino, right? More people who end up here because they were unhappy. And... And they might try to stay here just like Kaede did. And they'd have to suffer here alone."

"Right." Nagisa whispered.

"But, if we stayed, we could help them move on. We could teach them that trying again is really worth it. And help them be at peace." He paused "I feel... I feel like that's why I ended up here. To help the next people who show up here." He paused again, turning his head to look at Nagisa. "Would you stay with me?"

Nagisa's look of surprise dropped and he looked away from Karma's eyes, staring at the ground.

"If you're here... I won't get lonely. I may have said this already, but I wanna be with you. I wanna hang out with you forever."

Nagisa started making his way down the steps, walking past Karma, who followed Nagisa with his gaze.

"Because I... I love you Nagisa. I really love you."

Karma almost lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Nagisa's shoulders, pulling the small bluenette closer to him.

Nagisa offered no resistance, instead closing his eyes as if accepting the gesture.

"I... want to reciprocate." Nagisa whispered, his voice as monotone as ever.

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid. If I tell you how I feel, I think I'll be forced to leave this place." Nagisa replied.

"But, why?" Karma asked.

"I came... I came to this world to thank you. To thank you for everything you've done for me." Nagisa seemed to be genuinely trying to hold back emotions.

"What do you mean?" Karma asked.

"I only lived as long as I did because... because of the heart you gave me." Nagisa replied, placing a hand over his heart.

Karma gasped slightly. When he had died... when he had registered to be an organ donor... his heart...

Nagisa lightly pulled himself out of Karma's grasp.

"Even now, your heart is still in my chest. I can feel it, right here. Sometimes I even hear it beating." Nagisa whispered.

"The only unfulfilled piece of my life... was that I was never able... to thank the one who extended my life... And I wanted to express my gratitude. That is why I came to this world."

"But... but how did you know it was me..."

"When I stabbed you when we first met." He paused as a small smile spread across his lips. "I noticed that you... you didn't have a heart."

"Wha.." Karma grabbed his chest. "Bu-But that alone doesn't prove..."

"You regained your memories when you fell asleep on top of my chest." Nagisa cut him off. "You were listening to your own heartbeat."

A brief paused passed between the two. Nagisa staring at the ground, seemingly thinking before turning to look at Karma.

"Karma.. please. Repeat what you said." Nagisa asked.

"No... No... I won't." Karma stumbled back a few steps, "Nagisa... You'll leave..."

"Karma..." Nagisa took a step forward. "Please."

"I... I... I can't." Karma whispered, shutting his eyes. Silently praying that Nagisa would stop. Wouldn't insist. Would just leave it.

"Karma!" Nagisa almost seemed desperate. Like he was begging.

"Please, let me believe. Please let me believe." Nagisa continued.

Karma looked Nagisa in the eye. A painful few seconds passed between them. Karma wanting time to stop, and Nagisa wanting it to progress.

"Let me believe that... trying again is really worth it."

Another few seconds passed. Before Karma wrapped his arms around Nagisa again. Though this time, Nagisa returned the hug.

"I love you."

"Let's stay together."

"Yes. Thank you." Nagisa replied.

"Let's stay together." Karma insisted.

"Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you." Nagisa replied.

"I love you Nagisa."

"Thank you."

"Thank you for loving me."

Tears were now falling down Karma's face, into Nagisa's light blue hair.

"Don't disappear. Please don't disappear."

"Thank you... Thank you for giving me my life."

Suddenly, all Karma was holding was air.

He fell to his knees, grasping at the air in front of him. His tears hitting the pavement beneath his legs.

He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to simulate the feeling of holding Nagisa again.

"Nagisa..." He whispered.

"NAGISA!" He shouted to the sky.

But no one would hear.

Nagisa was gone.

He had left.

And here Karma was.

Alone.

* * *

 **As I said before, I do NOT ship these two. I just really wanted to write this. I liked the idea.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
